Brutalny Anioł 3 Koniec
Nie potrafiłem wstać. Wydawało mi się, że wzrok nieznajomego ciąży mi na plecach on sam nie zamierzał podawać mi dłoni bym mógł się podnieść, był nie wzruszony. Podniosłem się lekko a ten cofnął się odrobinę w stronę lustra nie wiem czy bał się mojej obecności czy nie chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Spróbowałem doczołgać się do niego lecz ten wpadł na lustro rozbijając je i kalecząc swoje ciało. Jego krew kapała na kawałki szkła ale nie przejął się tym zanadto. - Hej. Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałem ale on tylko powoli odwrócił do mnie głowę. Miał rozcięty nos, policzek i wargę. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, jego palce u dłoni również były poszarpane. - Musisz przemyć te rany i sprawdzić czy nie ma w nich szkieł bo może wdać się zakażenie. Nie odezwał się tylko spojrzał na swoje dłonie i odwrócił się w moją stronę bardzo powoli oraz nieufnie podchodził bliżej. - Każdy człowiek ma rubinową ciecz w swoim ciele? - zapytał pod nosem obserwując moje ruchy - Ci ludzie... dlaczego ich zabiłeś? - J-ja… - poczułem ulgę. Widocznie ciężar, który miałem na plecach, znikł. Mogłem wstać bez żadnych komplikacji czy bólu. - Skąd to wiesz? - Ty jedyny tutaj żyjesz... to ty wszystkich zabiłeś. To grzech! - spojrzałem w ziemię ze smutkiem.- Ludzie w tym szpitalu zabili moją siostrę. Była w śpiączce a oni po prostu ją zabili. Nie dali jej szans na przeżycie, nie wiedzieli, że pewnego dnia gdy siedziałem obok niej odezwała się do mnie. Wiedziałem, że się obudzi... miała się obudzić. Najpierw zabili moją matkę... kiedy mnie rodziła specjalnie zostawili ją by się wykrwawiła, opiekował się mną ojciec sadysta, który pewnego dnia znikł. Jego ciało znaleziono w koszu na śmieci pod szpitalem. Moja cała rodzina umarła w danych odstępach czasu, to nie mógł być przypadek. Wszystko co udało mi się zaobserwować doprowadziło mnie tutaj... do ciebie. - powiedział a na ścianie gdzie widniało lustro zaczął malować się obraz krwawych skrzydeł, które rozpływały się na ziemię. Byłem przerażony i nie wiedziałem co robić. Nie znałem tego chłopaka, nie wiedziałem czego ode mnie będzie oczekiwał ale on jedynie podszedł do mnie jeszcze bliżej i wyszeptał swoje imię. Od razu mi się przypomniało. Nataniel... był moim przyjacielem odkąd pamiętam. Znaliśmy się od przedszkola, właściwie on chodził do podstawówki. Pamiętam jak pewnego dnia zachorował i umarł na stole operacyjnym a po kilku dniach w szpitalu zjawiła się jego starsza siostra, która również zmarła. Ludzie myśleli, że to choroba wrodzona ale te osoby zostały zamordowane tylko przez kogo? Dlaczego jest dla mnie tak zimny? Czy to ja za wszystkim stoję? - Mogę wyjawić ci mój sekret? - zapytał. - Oczywiście. - odpowiedziałem. - Ten szpital ma w nazwie "Angel" ale kryje się za tym coś innego. Twoja rodzina ma firmę pod tą samą nazwą, z tym samym logo. Właściwie twoja rodzina jest właścicielem tego "szpitala". Od jakiegoś czasu wiąże się z tą firmą działalność handlu ludzkim towarem. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział skąd biorą tyle zwłok... i nikt nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie one wyjeżdżają, to była tajemnica. - C-co ty chcesz mi powiedzieć?! Moja rodzina nie dałaby się wciągnąć w te okropne interesy... właściwie nic nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. - mruknąłem pod nosem i ze smutkiem spojrzałem na jego twarz. - Nie pamiętasz? To tobie przypomnę. Kiedy byłeś mały rodzice często ciebie tutaj zabierali byś mógł oswoić się ze śmiercią i kiedyś przejąć rodzinny interes. Na początku tego nie rozumiałeś, od zawsze wmawiali tobie, że bóg nas stworzył po to byśmy ginęli, ale to nie prawda. Ty też zacząłeś mi o tym opowiadać aż któregoś dnia zabrałeś mnie na szpiegowanie doktorów by popatrzeć jak zabija się pacjentów. Nie podobało mi się to. Byłem przerażony, uciekłem stamtąd ale nakryli mnie i otruli. Chcieli się mnie pozbyć, nic tobie nie mówiąc. Udało im się... ale gdy skończyłeś 15 lat dowiedziałeś się o tym i chciałeś się zabić a gdy spałeś zacząłem kontrolować twoje sny by mieć czas się zemścić. - spojrzał na mnie bardzo poważnie. Wiedział, że nie mogę uwierzyć w to co mi powiedział. Chciało mi się płakać i wrócić do snu, w którym byłem uwięziony przez ten cały czas. - Zemścić!? Co tobie da zemsta?! - krzyknąłem. Byłem zły i zdruzgotany nie sądziłem, że moje dzieciństwo było tak okrutne. Zamiast pluszowych zwierzątek dostawałem lalki bym mógł je zniszczyć a zamiast trzymać mnie z dala od szkodzących filmów i ostrych przedmiotów wszystko kręciło się w około tego. Rodzice wyprali mi mózg... krew... śmierć... firma. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć! - Ja jeszcze się nie zemściłem… - powiedział cicho i chwycił mnie za rękę a następnie wykręcił ją tak mocno jak tylko mógł a ja nie umiałem się bronić. Krzyknąłem i załkałem. Prosiłem by mnie puścił. - D-dlaczego ja!? -Bo to ty... ty pokazałeś mi jak śmierć może na kogoś wpłynąć. Zabiłeś mnie i moją siostrę a wszystko to przez ciebie i tą cholerną firmę! - Nataniel ścisnął moją rękę jeszcze bardziej. - Nadal jesteś dla mnie bratem... ale nie będę patrzył jak żyjesz beztrosko pośród wszystkich ludzi, ciesząc się życiem a o mnie i o stratach... po prostu zapominając. Chłopak popłakał się mając poważną minę. Wtedy wiedziałem, że to on cierpi bardziej ode mnie. Ja od zawsze byłem kochany przez rodziców, bez rodzeństwa sam jeden w wielkiej firmie. Większość nie interesowała się tym "szpitalem", więc wszystko można było zrobić po cichu unicestwiając rodzinę po rodzinie dostając przy tym ogromną sumę pieniędzy, za które kupowano mi zabawki i ubrania. A najgorsze jest to, że mój jedyny i najcenniejszy przyjaciel, musiał na to wszystko patrzeć i znosić mój egoizm oraz moje hobby, którym było zabijanie. Zraniłem go... i wszystkich innych ludzi, którzy myśleli, że dostaną szansę na kolejne życie ale szybko się rozczarowali. Po chwili Nataniel puścił moją rękę ale chwycił mnie za szyje i przycisnął do ściany podduszając mnie. - B-błagam... z-zabij mnie… - gdy to powiedziałem ten obluźnił ścisk. - Zabij mnie i uwolnij od grzechu... bądźmy razem błagam... bądźmy razem w tym okropnym miejscu i zapomnijmy już... zapomnijmy o śmierci! Popłakałem się, a ten ścisnął okrutnie moją krtań. Czułem jak jego palce przygniatają moją szyję, a całe moje ciało traci kontrolę i dech... moje życie wypływa ze mnie strumykami rubinowej krwi. Nic nie mogę powiedzieć, nie mogę wziąć wdechu, a widok przed śmiercią, jaki na zawsze zapamiętam, to twarz płaczącego przyjaciela. Mogłem być... z moim przyjacielem tam, gdzie źli ludzie nie zrobią nam krzywdy... tam gdzie śmierć już nas nie dogoni, ponieważ to my nią się staliśmy. Krwawe skrzydła już na zawszę będą ciążyć na budynku "Crimson Angel". Miejsce, które popadnie w zapomnienie. Kategoria:Opowiadania